


Mistletoe

by FallenFurther



Series: TAG Secret Santa [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Christmas Party, Clubbing, Drink Spiking, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Written for the TAG Secret Santa 2019. Prompt was: Anything related to John, preferably with some hurt/comfort.The boys have the yearly IR Christmas Party, which includes a trip to a club.
Series: TAG Secret Santa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611652
Kudos: 8





	Mistletoe

Bodies jostled and moved about him. John was pushed and elbowed as he tried to keep an eye on his brothers. Scott and Virgil had both managed to get themselves into a circle of girls, and the smiles on both their and the girls' faces confirmed they were having fun. He was with Alan and Gordon, who had managed to get into the middle of the dance floor where everyone was pressed in close. John tried to dance in the little space available, but it was near impossible. His brothers were laughing and joyful and he put a smile on his face, but they all knew it wasn't genuine. John hated clubbing, but his brothers always insisted on dragging him out anyway, empty promises that this time will be better or that he would meet someone. Neither ever happened. Thankfully they were normally too busy, or he was on Thunderbird 5, but every Christmas when he came down, they dragged him out for a 'Christmas Party'. Granted the 'party' always started with a meal together, which John did enjoy. It was good to be with his brothers and sit round a table with good food and laughing at the things that had happened over the year. He refused to miss out on it, which meant he had to endure the clubbing afterwards. 

Another elbow dug into John's back forcing him into the arm of a man. Fear filled John at the larger man turned to look at him. He gave John a dirty look before turning back to his friends. John sighed in relief but the anxiety of being crushed on dance floor was starting to get to much. He looked towards Alan and Gordon. Alan's blue eyes met his and John made a quick drinking gesture with his hand. Alan nodded, before turning his attention back to dancing. Alan had been so excited this year now that he was old enough to join his brothers to the club. Normally left to keep Grandma company, the lad had practically run out the restaurant when it was time to leave. John had tried, as usual, to convince his brothers to let him stay with Grandma in the hotel, unfortunately Virgil and Scott were used to the routine and just forced him into the car. 

John twisted his body and started to squeeze his way to the bar. He apologised to people as he passed them, though he did wonder how many of them cared. John queued at the bar and finally got served a cola. He was already lightheaded from the drinks his brothers had brought him, so wiggled his way to the quieter side of the bar to sip his drink. He lent against the sticky wall and took in the room. The music was loud and muffled any words that were spoken. John almost called EOS to make the conversation clearer, only to remember he wasn't on a rescue, or on Thunderbird 5. He took in a deep breath and focused on how the air filled his lungs, before slowly letting it out. He repeated this, finding mild relief from the uncomfortable feelings the room filled him with. Another sip of cola and he looked at his watch. This club had a very exclusive VIP area, which is why they came here, so John could have somewhere quiet to go. Though his brothers insisted that he stay in the normal area for a set amount of time and he still had another thirty-five minutes left. John sighed. Maybe he could get away with going up early?

John scouted the room for his brothers. From his current position he couldn't see any of them, but that didn't mean they couldn't see him. John battled his way through the passage to the seating area and lent against a small standing table there. The music was still too loud, and it was still crowded but he felt better not watching the mob of dancing bodies. John surveyed the room and his eyes fell upon various groups of people around tables, all with glasses in their hand. What surprised him was the woman, not too far away, who was standing on her own and looked as uncomfortable as he felt. He watched her as she glanced at the group beside her, where two girls were talking to three guys. One of the girls in the group beckoned her over, but the girl shook her head and pointed at her drink. The friend just turned back to the three men and John watched as she slid closer to the nearest one. He turned away and continued to survey the room. 

Nothing else in the room interested him, so he looked back at the group and nervous girl. She has shoulder length brown hair, which was partially tied back, and a simple black dress with a silver sparkly belt. Unlike her friends, who were wearing heels, she wore a pair of black pumps. As he regarded her, the third guy from the group swaggered over to her, obviously drunk. John sipped his drink and monitored them over the edge of the glass. The man lent in close to the young woman's ear and spoke into it. The woman's eyes widened, and she lent away from the man. John observed an increase in her hands movements as she fiddled with her drink. Something about this situation made him uneasy. The exchange continued and the girl looked more and more uncomfortable by the minute, especially when the man started stroking her arm. The man finished his drink and left the glass on the table before gesturing at her almost full one. She shook her head, but John could tell he wasn't listening. It was at that moment that John saw the man's sleight of hand. The nervous girl was momentarily distracted, and John saw the man’s hand flick. Something small flew towards her drink. The man smiled before heading to the bar, giving his friend’s shoulder a tap as he passed by. John saw the girl lift the drink towards her mouth. Instinct propelled him across the room. 

"He put something in your drink."

The girl looked at him with shocked hazel eyes, the glass held before her lips.

"Pardon?"

"That man just put something in your drink."

The girl looked down into her glass, and John peered down too. Sure enough, there was a small white tablet fizzing at the bottom. Horror crossed her face and she put the glass down on the table like it was a bomb. 

"Thank you."

John gave her a weak smile then glanced at the bar, the man was still waiting in the crowd for a drink. 

"You should go home before he gets back."

"I can't. I'm staying with my friend," she nodded towards the girl who had beckoned her earlier, "I don't have keys and her housemate isn't going to be home until after their shift ends, which is like 2 am."

The girl shifted from foot to foot, and John checked his watch. It was fourteen minutes past midnight. 

"If you can't leave, how about we head up to the VIP area. I've got access."

John slipped the card from him pocket and showed her. Her mouth dropped and he watched her eyes debating what to do. A quick glance to the bar and she nodded. John downed his coke, leaving the cup next to hers and led her to the stairwell. He tapped his card to the reader and paid for the guest pass. The security guarded eyed them up but didn’t stop them from ascending the stairs. John stepped into the smaller, quieter area and his shoulders relaxed. Here the music was low, and people were generally calmer and quieter. The girl's eyes were wide as she looked around the space. 

"Wow! This is so different to downstairs!"

John grinned at her.

"I much prefer it up here, especially the balcony. On a clear night I can just sit back and enjoy the stars. I'm John, by the way."

"There's a balcony!? You have to show me! And I'm Helen."

John laughed, raising his arm to indicate which way to go and led her towards the outside seating. The black wooden door to the terrace showed no indication of the beauty behind it. They stepped out onto the roof terrace which was separated into sections by vine covered trellis. Small fairy lights were intertwined with the plants, lighting up the area. John led them to the left, toward a more secluded part where the seats had a great view of the sky. There were only a few wisps of clouds tonight so plenty of stars could be seen, despite the city’s light pollution. John flipped the lid on the bench and pulled out the cushions, which he placed on the seat before turning on the heat lamp. Helen settled down and he took his place beside her. John lent back and the tension started to fall from his body now the loud music had been replaced with the more palatable sounds of the city. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 

"This is amazing! Thank you, John."

"You're very welcome. You looked as uncomfortable down there as I felt."

John stretched out his neck and arms before he twisted his body so he could see his new friend. 

"What are you doing here if it makes you uncomfortable?"

"My brothers dragged me out as a family Christmas party type thing. I enjoyed the meal before, but they never let me out of the clubbing. Apparently, I need to socialise more. Normally they insist I stay downstairs longer and only allow me upstairs after an allotted time."

"Are they really that strict?"

"Scott, the eldest, is, but mainly because he worries a lot. He'll probably check with the doorman that I am up here when he realises that I’m missing. He won't bother us though, when he finds out I brought guest with me."

"And seeing as they want you to socialise, he’ll put two and two together and leave you alone. Am I just a ploy to get your brother off your back?"

Helen's grin and the shine in her eyes told John she was joking with him. He smiled back as the realisation that he now had to socialise sank in. Helen rubbed her hands together.

"Are you cold? I can turn the heater up."

John knelt down and fiddled with the settings on the heater while he tried to ignore the shake in his hands. She's just a girl. Nothing scary about that. John turned around and sat beside her again. He tried to ignore the voices that told him he was sitting wrong, and too close and not close enough. He took another deep breath. 

"Fancy a hot chocolate?"

Helen's eyes and face seemed to light up. 

"Yes please."

John slipped out his phone, tapped on the club's VIP app and ordered the drinks to the chair. 

"Wait you can order from an app?"

"Up here you can. They'll deliver it to us, so we don't have to move."

"That's so cool! So, John, tell me about yourself, what do you do? Do you live locally?"

This John could handle, and he told Helen his cover story, which she ate up with wide eyes. He answered her questions and when the mugs of hot chocolate came, complete with cream and marshmallows, he managed to switch the topic onto her. John enjoyed hearing about her normal life, a teacher from New York, with a tiny New York flat to prove it. From the pictures she showed him he had more room on Thunderbird 5! Their conversation flowed naturally, with John pointing out the constellations they could see, and Helen told stories from some of her backpacking trips. 

Eventually a yawn from Helen prompted John to look at his watch. He was surprised it was twenty past two. 

"You could probably go home now."

"Yeah... Would you walk me home? I'd rather not waste money on a taxi when it's a 35-minute walk."

John wavered before saying yes. He couldn't let her walk home alone this late and it wasn't too cold. He messaged Scott to let him know he was walking a friend home and would head to the hotel afterwards, before standing up and leading Helen towards the exit. Thankfully there was a discrete exit from the VIP area, which they used to avoid bumping into the creep who tried to drug Helen. They continued to chat the entire way home and John barely remembered the route they took. John walked her up the steps of the apartment block, where Helen buzzed her friend’s flat. 

"Thank you for what you did tonight, and for the company."

The door clicked and she pushed it open. She slipped her shoe off and left it in the way, keeping it open. Helen looked nervously at John with a small smile on her face. 

"Can I have your number?"

John felt his jaw start to drop but managed to catch it. He fumbled as he reached into his pocket. 

"Sure."

He just managed to get the word out without tripping over it. He pulled down the settings bar, turned on the share icon and selected 'Share contact'. Helen held her phone above his and his phone vibrated when her contact details has successfully transferred. John glanced at it before looking up. Helen was grinning at him. She bent forward so her mouth was close to his ear. 

"You're standing under mistletoe."

Just as the realisation of what Helen had said set in, she gave him a peck on the check and was at the door slipping her shoe back on. John felt the heat spread across his cheeks and Helen chuckled. 

"Goodnight John."

With that she closed the door. John looked up at the mistletoe and touched the cheek where Helen had kissed him. Still in a daze, John walked away from the apartment block, mind running over the events of the night. He hoped his brothers were asleep, or still out, so he could avoid the inevitable interrogation.


End file.
